


Chasing Dreams

by Late_Night_Thoughts



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Excessive use of nicknames, F/M, Fluff and Smut, I really am not sure what else to add, Oral Sex, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Unprotected Sex, wrap up guys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-04
Updated: 2021-03-04
Packaged: 2021-03-16 22:02:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,128
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29831562
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Late_Night_Thoughts/pseuds/Late_Night_Thoughts
Summary: Your nightmares of your past have kept you awake long enough.As a mechanic on his ship, Boba Fett couldn't have his mechanic tired all the time.Thus, he has decided to take matters in his own hands.
Relationships: Boba Fett & Reader, Boba Fett/Original Female Character(s), Boba Fett/Reader
Comments: 5
Kudos: 91





	Chasing Dreams

**Author's Note:**

> Soooo,firstly, Hello Everyone!
> 
> I have spent the past three days wondering if I should even publish this, haha. 
> 
> This is my first fic in more years than I would like to admit. First ever Star wars fic and not so first smut but hopefully it has improved since my teenage years. 
> 
> I look forward to letting you know what you think and hopefully see more works from me in the near future :)

You're jolted awake, layered in a cold sweat. You looked around your cabin, the memories of the nightmare quickly fading but the pounding of your heart was the constant reminder. You groaned pressing your hands into your eyes rubbing the tired away. You were alive and safe, despite what your dreams may have shown you. Well, safe, was objective. Especially when you were currently a passenger of the Slave I with the famed bounty hunter Boba Fett

You threw your blankets to the side as you dragged yourself out of bed. Dawned in a long sleep shirt that reached above your knees, you walked out of your room. The cold metal grate of the ship’s floor, biting into you, grounding you to remind you where you were.

You climbed the ladder up to the cockpit where Boba was. Even though it would be a long ride before you were to reach the planet Coreilla, he insisted on piloting the ship himself. 

It calmed him, he told you once when you had questioned why he was literally flying in a straight line for hours on end. You had heard odder excuses and left it at that.

You sat down on the seat next to the pilot chair.The leather worn with age but still pristine in the way he kept the rest of the ship. It was comfy and still plush, clearly not used for some time until you had come along. At this point you had left your imprint and claimed it as yours. Pulling your legs to your chest, you sighed comfortably staring at the stars whirling by. 

“Can’t sleep?”

“I just figured you needed some company”

“Heh, sure.”

“How much longer do we have till Coreilla?”

“About another day if everything goes well”

“And when does anything ever go well with the great Boba Fett.”

Boba chuckled, his leather gloves, relaxed on the wheel. He was just in his simple black robes,knowing that there wasn’t much danger on this route. His posture was composed, his brown eyes twinkled as they did whenever he piloted the ship. You had noticed the first few times, it reminded you of the young adventurers that would frequent your town. Eager and excited for the galaxies unknown.

You sighed deeply again, sinking into the chair. You wanted to believe it was the slight hum of the Slave I that was slowly lulling you back to sleep, in reality, it was due to the man sitting in the pilot’s chair. Boba Fett was a man who bled an aura of confidence wherever he went. You grew to feel safe in his presence. No matter how many dangerous people you had met with him you knew you would come out unscathed. 

You can’t say it had always been like that. When Boba first invited you onto his ship to serve as his mechanic you could cut the tension with a knife. You always seemed to be bumping into him at the worst possible moments. Causing him to spill whatever he was carrying onto himself, creating loud noises whenever you carried way more tools than you thought you could carry. Walking in on awkward meetings when he was blasting a client for either ripping him off (which always made them fly back) or demanding more money for a work that required more than what was asked of him.

One time you had miscalculated how much hot water was left in the tank and heard him curse from the shower, loudly in a language you didn’t understand, as you had realized your mistake.

You also learnt he was a man with a routine and habit that he didn’t compromise in breaking. 

One time when you had finished preparing yourself breakfast and left the dishes soaking in the sink, Boba had come in, looked at you and looked at the dishes. He immediately started to wash the dishes, dried them and put them away,without a single word. . You found it quite comical to see the big bad bounty hunter doing domestic chores and you couldn’t hide the grin on your face.

“What is so funny, little one?” That was the first time he used that nickname.

You felt the wave of embarrassment wash over you as you tried to stumble your words together. By the time you could compose yourself, he was already out of the room. 

That was the first of many times he would use that name on you. 

“What’s on your mind, little one?” 

“Mmm, nothing. Just thinking how peaceful it is out here. It is so quiet and” you waved your hands around, not that he could see, “empty. There is nothing”

“I have known many people who would disagree with you. Out there, there are dangers we can’t see. Only a few moments out there without your equipment and you would be floating around like those asteroids.”’

“A true poet. I bet you are real fun at dinner parties.” you teased. 

“It is important that you remain alert and keep your head on your shoulders. I am just reminding you of the reality of our current situation.”

You rolled your head to one side, shifting your body to get a little comfier. “Well I’ve got you around. It is like having a personal bodyguard, I fix your ship in exchange for your services. So, I really have nothing to worry about.” 

“I don’t recall ever making that deal.” 

“Oh you didn’t. I just decided it now and thus it makes it a deal.”

Your conversations with Boba weren’t always so carefree., You knew this going in when you had agreed to travel along with the infamous bounty hunter, Boba Fett. His reputation definitely didn’t precede him. You had heard tales of his ruthlessness, how he had no limit to how far he would go for a job. The ladies in the town would swoon over his rumoured appearance and reputation in bed. His name had placed fear in the men who fought during the war and had sworn they had seen him along the Dark emperor of Jabba the Hutt. But Jabba had been long dead, and the rumours of Boba Fett had become more like tales since he had disappeared from the radars of the galaxies. Killed by a Sarlac, some said, blown up along with the Death Star was another. 

You remember vividly the first time Boba Fett graced the dirty cantina late into the evening. The last few drunken stragglers sobered up instantly as he slowly walked in. He was clad in damaged armour. You had read about the Mandalorians, their armour. He had quickly glanced at you, or so you assumed through his T-visor. His energy was electrifying and intimidating, he exalted the kind of confidence that only a man who had defeated death could emit. 

Your first interaction with him was a struggle, he only demanded spotchka and would not remove his helmet but drank with ease, refill after refill. He had left behind three times the amount of credits needed to cover his tab, much to your refusal. 

“Be careful getting home”

“You too”

You were not quite sure what you heard but it seemed like a modulated laugh with a simple response of “Sure”

He kept coming every other night. When it was just you two, he felt comfortable enough to remove his helmet in front of you. The first time you saw all the scares, you immediately grabbed the strongest bacta and tried to lather him in it, there on the spot. 

Boba knew it wouldn’t do anything but he was touched and surprised how you didn’t look at him with total disgust. 

One night he told you he was in need of a mechanic and spare parts, due to his last job not going quite as planned. He had asked you where he could find one as he was told to return to the cantina to look for one.

“You are looking at her,” you stated, throwing another dirty rag into a pile.

Boba raised an eyebrow, “You?”  
“My dad used to be the town's mechanic, before...well before the last attack. He pretty much taught me everything I know. 

“And yet you hand out cheap drinks and spend your nights away here.”

You waved your arms around, “Do you see many pilots here? Or any ships for that matter? I need to keep the lights on somehow.”

The next day Boba came around your place. You were on the outskirts of town. Behind you was a giant junkyard with old podracers, wings of various ships, tie fighters in various states, even a Tie-Fighter or two that had crashed down during the battle with the Empire. 

True to your word, you did know your way around a ship, spending the next couple of days fixing up the Slave I. Boba noticed it hummed gentler than before.

“Switched the vents to the heat sync duct and you were making this poor girl work on a hyper-drive with pieces that were way too big for her. I am surprised you were even able to use it.”

“Sometimes you have to work with what you have,” Boba huffed, a little taken aback by your forwardness.

“Tell that to her,” you said as you patted the side of the ship. Your hair was a mess and sticking to your face from being in the sweltering heat all day. Covered in dirt and oil on your hands, you grinned at him, proudly for fixing the ship.

“This should do,” he stated, “I have a job on Krownest, this should get me there.” 

“The planet in the outer rim?” you asked excitedly. “Isn’t that where some of your guys are?”

By ‘you guys’ you meant Mandalorians. You had remembered your father telling you stories about their way and the honorary code.

“I don’t expect a warm welcome there,” he started, walking his way up to the ship. 

“The ship leaves early in the morning. Bring some warm clothes with, Krownest isn’t known for their nice weather.” 

You smiled fondly, remembering the offer/not offer that Boba had given you. Here you were a year and a half later. Visiting more places than you ever imagined you would in your lifetime. . 

“Hey, Fett. Why am I here?”

“Why are you bringing that up now?”

“I dunno, I mean, you kinda just offered me to come with you, asking for my services”

“Did you wish I hadn’t done so?

“No...I just don’t really understand.”

“What is really on your mind?” He put the ship on auto pilot and turned his chair to look at you. His face concerned, the scars along his face and neck a little more prominent under the lights of the ship. 

“Nothing, I just- no one. No one had ever asked that of me” you didn’t notice the tears threatening to fall, you really must’ve been tired, “I have been on my own for so long and here you showed up one night and it kinda went from there”

“I saw a lot of you in me.”

You looked up confused

“You lost everything, had nothing but I could see you wanted so much. I can’t promise to bring you to riches but I can show you what the galaxies have to offer. And when you choose , you can leave and carry on whatever you desire.” 

You were quiet. He thought you were going to leave, you had never thought about it. This new life you had taken on a little over a year ago was what you desired. Yes it came with its dangers and Boba wasn’t exactly the easiest person to get along with but...this was your new life and you wanted to live it to the fullest. 

You had not noticed Boba coming closer as he tipped your chin up to look at him. He always called himself an old man despite only being in his forties but at times you could see it. He was tired and worn. The lifestyle he led was a harsh one, that you knew at least. You still weren’t able to fight off a growing attraction to him. There were times you caught him actually looking at you when you spoke about random nonsense from your childhood, a slight smile on his face and crinkles around those dark brown eyes. You would feel the familiar heat of desire when he looked at you like that, an attractiveness that you couldn’t quite place. You had shoved those feelings deep down, though, you didn’t want to ruin what you had here with him. 

“Come on princess, time for bed,”

“But I’m not-”

“Come on” 

He grabbed your arm gently, pulling you up and nudged you towards the ladder. Climbing down, he soon followed. His hand gently shoving you towards the sleeping quarters. He kept walking you past your room and towards his; his hand still on you.

“Um Boba..”

“Your nightmares are keeping me up as well, you're coming with me.”

Embarrassment washed over you, you felt your chest and face becoming red. 

“I-I’m-” Maker, you wished some sort of black hole would appear below you and swallow you up. Here, Boba Fett was treating you like a child, over dreams you could barely remember. You had been waking up from these nightmares ever since your parents had been killed by pirates, raiding your father’s shop. You had managed to hide in one of the pod racers your father and you were building, You remember the cries from your parents, begging to take whatever they wanted. The worst part though was the silence that came afterwards and the scene that was presented before you.

Boba opened the door and pushed you inside. This wasn’t the first time in his room as you would keep him company as cleaned his favourite blasters. 

“So, where am I going to sleep?” pointing out the obvious one cot in his room. 

“Don’t ask silly questions, get in, I’ll be there shortly .”

You crawled into his bed, the blankets heavy over you, it was slightly larger than your cot, which made sense given his large frame. You turned to face the wall, trying to ignore how everything smelt like him. Soap, a sweet spice that you couldn’t pinpoint...it all just smelled of him.

You heard him come out of the fresher and lowered the lights to a warm hue. The blood was pounding in your ears as your heart was racing. You barely processed the bed dipping next to you as he joined you underneath the blankets. You tried to keep perfectly still, avoiding accidentally brushing up against. Maker, he was so warm, you wanted so badly to bury yourself in it. Have him wrap his large frame around you, cocooning you in a safe embrace. 

“Are you comfortable?” he whispered, jolting you back to reality. 

“Yes...thank you.” you awkwardly responded.

“My father used to comfort me when I was having nightmares.”

You turned to look at him, pouting “I am not a kid, Boba! They are just silly dreams, I’ll survive”

He looked down at you, his brown eyes soft, his face relaxed. He brought a hand to brush the back of his hand against your cheek. His skin rough and calloused but it was his touch, you whimpered slightly leaning into it unconsciously. 

“I know, little one. You haven’t been sleeping,it shows. I can’t have my mechanic working on my ship exhausted. I’d rather not die because of it.”

He continued to run his hand tenderly over your cheek. It had been years since you had been close to anybody. To actually feel the lingering touch of someone, it ignited something in the pit of your stomach that started to spread throughout. 

“Is this-Is this ok?” he whispered softly, as he moved a strand of hair away from your face

“More than ok” you confessed, grabbing his hand in yours, as he continued to stroke your face. Now that you were closer to him, you felt the familiar ache in your core. You tried to remain composed, biting your lower lip to stop yourself from getting any closer to him. 

“It has been a while since I’ve had anyone, well-” he hesitated. 

“Yeah, me too. It’s nice.” you reassured him, smiling up at him.

He wrapped his other arm around you, pulling you close to him. Did he just moan or was that you? You were too far gone to care as you buried your face in the crook of his neck, your other hand clinging to his black robes. You felt the rise and fall of his chest and took notice that his heart was beating a little faster than before, you quietly giggled. Gods, he was just so strong, his body hard from years of bounty hunting. You moved closer to him, pressing your entire frame into him. If this was going to be the only time you were going with him, you wanted to enjoy it to the fullest. 

Boba didn’t protest and allowed you to sink into him. He did not expect for you to come so willing. Your presence had become a great comfort to him, the ship seemed less cold and lonely. You brought in some life that he had forgotten that he had missed. He had started to notice you more when you started to calm down around him. The way you lit up any room you were in. The look of wonder and amazement when he took somewhere new. The way you clapped your hands together and tried to contain your excitement at even the simplest of things.

He felt guilty, when he started to notice you. Noticing the way your baggy clothing could not hide your curves, the roundness of your ass when you were trying to cram into a tight space on the ship to repair something. A few times he day dreamed of just taking you wherever you were; in the co-pilot’s chair, the mess hall, when you went into the fresher to shower it took all his self control to not follow and take you as he pleased. He was trying to be so careful, he didn’t want to ruin this by misreading your current relationship.

“I don’t want to leave,” you murmured. 

“What was that?”

You looked up at him again, resting on his shoulder, “I don’t want to leave. I like what I have here.”

“You know this is hardly a conventional lifestyle?”

You snorted, “And working late nights in some backwater cantina was? I love the adventure and even the danger at times. It reminds me that I am alive and to keep pushing. I like...I like being here with you.” You confessed quietly, feeling the way your skin was warming from the neck upwards. 

“And I enjoy having you here, meshla.” 

He whispered, his chin resting on top of your head,taking in your sweet scent. 

“What does that mean? Meshwal?” languages were clearly not your forte

Boba laughed, “Mesh’la-it means beautiful.”

“You think...you think I am beautiful?” you looked back at him, doe eyed. Boba couldn’t ignore how your pupils had dilated, and the flush in your cheeks. .

Boba dipped his head lower, his lips fanning over yours. You felt your noses brush up together. Boba was slowly losing his patience but he wanted you to take the next steps, he didn’t want to force anything onto you that you didn’t want. 

“Definitely more than that,” he sighed.

You felt your face break into a big grin as you grabbed his head and pulled him into a kiss. Panic coursed through you when you didn’t feel him respond, you pulled away.

“I-I’m sorry,” you stummered, trying to get out of the bed.

Boba tangled his hand in your hair, pulling you down to him, “You need to calm the fuck down, little one,” and brought his lips to yours.

The kiss was soft, both of you exploring each other for the first time. There was a gentleness that came from Boba that surprised you, not at all what you imagined from the famed bounty hunter. You let out a soft moan and pulled on his robes. He deepened the kiss, his tongue brushing again your lips as you allowed him to taste more of you. You let out a guttural groan when you started to fight for dominance. You kissed him with such earnestness, trying to soak up every feeling you could. 

You whimpered when Boba pulled away, still gripping your hair. He looked at you, your lips plumper and rosier. Your mouth slightly ajar, as you panted. Boba wanted to rip off your nightshirt and take you then and there, marking you as his. You were already driving him crazy from that kiss alone.

“Easy there, little one.” he kissed your lips once more, grabbing your wrists and pinning you down onto your back. You arched your body trying to make contact with him again. He laughed as he kept himself just out of reach. 

“I have all night to play with you.” He grinned, as he made a mental picture of you laying below him,your night shirt riding up past your panties. He was going to enjoy teasing you. 

“Please...please” you squirmed trying to break free from his grasp. You didn’t know what washed over you but your core clenched when you looked up at him, his grin feral, his eyes twinkled looking at you. 

“Please, what princess?

“Touch me.” you begged.

“But I am,” he removed one hand, keeping your wrists pinned down, as he hovered above your bare thigh.

You cried, skin burning for his touch. You felt his hand drag along your thigh, up your side under your shirt. You giggled and squirmed slightly, being very ticklish there. Boba made a mental note of it for future moments. 

“Is it here you want my touch?” he asked, keeping his palm on your side before slowly moving below the swell of your breasts. “Or here?”

You shook your head, “Higher, please, higher.” 

He finally felt the swell of your breast, as he moved his hand upwards, appreciating the soft warm flesh, cradling the weight as he felt the rise and fall of your chest.

“Is this better?” he kissed you once more, squeezing gently.

You nodded, “More…” was all you could muster. You squeezed your eyes shut, letting out a cry as his thumb brushed up against your nipple. Boba felt it harden as he rubbed it between his thumb and finger. He enjoyed how responsive you were to his touch. 

“Is this all you want, little one?” he asked, chuckling as you yelled out when he pinched slightly.

You shook your head, your body trembling, aching for more. You yearned to feel his hands all over you, you wouldn’t be satisfied until every inch of your body had felt him.

“It’s been a while since anyone has touched you like this, am I right?” He pulled on your shirt. 

“Take this off now.” he demanded. You scrambled, ripping the shirt off of you. As a natural reaction, you crossed your arms over your chest as you sat before him. Your light panties, darken from your obvious arrival.

“Now, now,” he forced your arms to unfold, “We don’t need any of that.I want to see all of you,” he kissed your neck as he pulled you closer. Your nipples brushing against the rough fabric of his robes. You shuddered, wrapping your arms around his neck. You gripped the collar, trying to pry it off. 

“Off,” you urged, pouting at him. 

He grinned again, “Eager aren’t we? We are going to go at my pace, little one. I want to explore every inch of you. I want you to be reminded of my touch, even when I am not around. When you can’t sleep at night, alone, and you are trying to relieve that ache in you, I want you to be screaming my name as you come. No more trying to hold back”

You looked at him, embarrassed, “I don’t-”

“Cut the innocent act mesh’la, these walls aren’t the thickest.” you looked at him shocked and embarrassed.

He then went to grab one of your nipples between his lips, circling his tongue, his other hand toying with the other one.

“Fuck Boba!” you cried, arching your chest to him. “Please, I need to feel you. I’ve been waiting so long.” you pawed at him, trying to get him to remove his clothes. 

“Well because you asked so nicely,” he quickly removed his robes, unceremoniously dropping them on the floor next to your shirt. You didn’t have long to admire the view before he dropped down to you.

You both moaned, your bodies finally connecting together, “Fuck little one, you are so soft,” he lightly sucked your neck as he ran his hands all over you.. “When I am done with you, the whole galaxy is going to know who you belong to.” 

“Yes!” you cried, scratching your nails down his back, “Make me yours. Please Bo-oh!”

His hand had snaked down between your legs, his fingers rubbing over your cloth covered mound, “Gods, you are soaked. Is this all because of me, dirty girl?.”

You nodded, grinding your hips against his hand.

You heard a rip as he tore your panties off; the cool air on your newly exposed flesh . You looked at him shocked, about to say something.

“They were in the way.” he went back to kissing you, stroking two fingers along your wet slit, “What a naughty girl, getting this wet over an old man.”

You slapped him lightly, “Shut up, you aren’t-oh!” he had slid one finger inside of you. He inched in slowly, your core gripping him tightly, trying to pull him in deeper. Boba felt his desire throb under the tightness of his boxers. His mind was racing as he wanted so badly to feel you but he knew he had to prepare you. 

“Yes!” you cried, gripping the sheets beneath you as he slid a second finger in. He found that sweet spot and circled it slowly, as he watched you come undone. 

“Boba...I can’t...I’m gonna” you gasped, your hips meeting the thrusts of his fingers. You were so close, so soon. You weren’t sure if it was because it had been so long since someone took the time to pleasure you or he was just that good. 

“Do it. Let me feel you. C’mone sweet, princess.”

You let out a silent cry as the feeling came crashing down. Your core tightened around his fingers, your juices dripping down onto the sheets below. You ended with a hoarse whimper, as your body tingled from your recent release. 

Boba pulled his fingers out and brought them to your lips “Suck,” he ordered.  
Through half closed eyes, you followed his orders, tasting yourself on his fingers. You moaned, moving your tongue up and down, sucking harder. 

He could feel the precum leaking from the tip of his cock as he imagined your mouth was being put to use somewhere else. 

You removed your mouth, with a loud ‘pop’. Sitting up on your knees, you leaned over, kissing his broad chest. Your hands tracing the scars, following down to the dip in his hips. You weren’t surprised to feel how big he was and you thought you were going to cum again just by feeling him through his boxers. 

Boba moaned as he felt your warm hands on him. Your warm hand sliding under the elastic and gently stroking the tip. It took all power to not finish in your hands. Maker, he felt like he was an inexperienced teenager again and it was all thanks to your touch. 

“Please, let me make you feel good. I want to taste you.” your mouth watering at the idea of trying to get all of him in your mouth and down your throat. 

Boba reluctantly took your hand out and quickly removed the last layer of clothing, standing before you. You tried to act nonchalant as you saw him fully. Maker, he was big, the head was red and glistening and you mentally trying to figure out how to fit him entirely inside you. 

At this point; on your hands and knees, crawling towards him, reaching for his cock. 

Boba grabbed the back of your head pulling you closer, groaning loudly as he felt your mouth envelop him. He felt your ambition to take him all in, as he felt your throat constrict around you. 

“I wish you could see yourself, with your lips around my cock. You are taking me so well, I am so lucky to have such a good cocksucker here on my ship.”

Your eyes were watering, fighting your gag reflexes as you bobbed your head along his shaft. He held your head with a strong grip. His words of praise was music to your ears as you felt some drool slip down your chin. Your scalp stung under his grip but it only encouraged you to work harder. 

Boba threw his head back with a loud groan again when he felt your tongue run along the underside. If you kept this up, he was going to finish in your mouth. 

“Stop, little one,” he cooed, pulling you away. 

You whimpered and looked up at him, a complete mess. Some tears had fallen and your lips and chin were sleek with your spit. 

“You look so fucking beautiful,” he gently wiped away some your tears, “Did you enjoy that little one?” You nodded, clearly cockdumb

“Come on, princess”

Lying on his back, he grabbed you and positioned you over his thighs. He smirked when he saw you react to feeling his cock pressed up against your slit.

“Are you ready to take me, princess? I tried to get you ready but I have been told it sometimes still isn’t enough.”

“So confident,” you teased, thrusting your hips, rubbing your wet lips along him.

“Is this how you imagined it, little one? All those nights toying with yourself, fantasizing about having your pussy filled?”

“Who ever said I was thinking about you? Maybe I was thinking about your two buddies from the other day, the Twi’lek and Trandoshan who kept begging you to let them show me a good time?”

Boba smacked your ass lightly, eliciting a yip from you. 

“When I am done with you tonight, little one, you won’t be able to walk properly let alone think about anyone else ever again.”

You rolled your eyes, as you smiled down at him. His hands on your hips as you aligned him at your entrance. Your core throbbing you slid down onto the head. You gasped, already feeling the stretch. You slowly took him in inch by inch, whimpering wanting to go faster but the slight ache told you otherwise.

“Look at you, taking me so well. Take your time cyar'ika,” he licked his thumb and started to rub at your clit. “Open up for me, relax, that’s a good girl.”

You moaned loudly,taking the rest of him in. You sat there for a moment, dumbfounded as you felt him reaching places not even your toys could reach. He was so hard and you could feel him throbbing, as you clenched around him.

“Good girl, I knew you could do it,” he praised as he slowly snapped his hips upwards. “I fit so well, almost like it was made for me. Hrmm what do you think?”

You whimpered, rocking your hips back and forth as you had to lean over, your hands gripping his strong arms. You had never felt anything like this. Never have you taken someone so slowly and have someone make you feel so full. 

You bounced a little faster, looking down at him, your eyes watering again from the pleasure. “Please, Boba, I need some help.”

Boba tightened his grip on your hips as he started to move with you, increasing the pace with each thrust. You knew there were going to be bruises on you tomorrow, you smiled at the idea of baring his marks, showing the galaxy who had their right to you. 

“Who do you belong to?” he demanded, matching your movements. Feeling you flutter around him, you couldn’t hold yourself up anymore. You tried to match his movements, as you laid on his chest, kissing and nipping at the exposed skin.

“You,” you breathed, “Only you, Boba!” 

You clenched around him, trying to hold back. Boba sensed this and pulled you down as he went in deeper. 

“Cum on my cock, princess.” he ordered. 

Being a good little girl, you obeyed. Throwing your head back you wailed as he felt you come undone. Your wetness leaking out of you and onto his thighs. Boba rubbed little circles on your arms as you regained your breath. He slapped your ass again.

“Up, little one, on your hands and knees.”

You tried to get yourself off of him, legs shaking as knelt in front him. Boba almost came from the sight. 

“Look at you, who would’ve thought you were so obedient.” he teased your entrance, stroking your lower back and behind. Pushing himself slowly back in, his chest and stomach on you, you cried his name at the new angle “Letting me take you however I want. Is that true, little one?” 

You buried your face in the sheets embarrassed.

“How about next time I just have you keep my cock warm as I pilot my ship? Hrmm? Or next time someone tries to flirt with you again I will just slam you on the table and show them who you belong to.”

Your walls clenched around him again.

“Oh ho, what a good dirty little girl. Would you want that, to have everyone see that you only desire me?”

“Whatever you want, Boba!” you cried, you wiggled your hips, “Just move, please!”

He started to increase his pace, as you tried hard to keep yourself up. Your arms and legs shaking, another release threatening to come soon. The room was filled with your incoherent moans as your two bodies slapped against each other. 

“Boba, I am close,”

“So am I, princess. Where do you want me?”

He reached underneath, pulling you closer to him. One hand fondling your breast, rolling your nipples between his fingers, sending additional sparks down your spine. 

“Inside...implant...inside please, fill me.”

Boba groaned, biting your shoulder increasing his pace. 

“Cum with me, I want to feel you as I use you for what you were made for. You want me to pump into you?”

You nodded, wailing again, begging again as you quickly came. You cried out his name as he roared out yours, bottoming out as deep into you as he could, his seed pumping into you. 

He collapsed on top of you, minding his weight, as you both just laid there, a tired, sweaty mess. 

He slowly pulled out of you, with a loud groan. You felt a mix of your juices already leaking out of you but you were too far gone to care. You felt him leave the bed, almost immediately. Waves of doubt came crashing over you as you thought of what you just did. Was this a mistake? Was this a one time thing? Was he going to tell you to get changed and get out?

He came back with a wet towel and gently cleaned up the mess between your thighs. 

“Easy there, little one.” he whispered,as he felt you twitch. “As beautiful of a sight this is I think you would be more comfortable cleaned up.”

He gently moved you onto your side as he slid back in. You had your eyes close, reaching out for him as he pulled you into his arms. 

You kissed his neck as he kissed the top of your head, “How was it?” he probed.

“Pretty good,” you giggled, lazily stroking his arm. 

He scoffed, “I think it was more than pretty good.” tickling your side.

You laughed and swatted his hand away, smiling at him.

“You should sleep now, little one.” 

“Are you going to be here when I wake up?” you quietly wondered. 

“I will be here whenever you want me.” He cupped your chin again and presented you with a long deep kiss, “How does that sound?”

“Pretty good,” you murmured, already falling asleep.

“Heh, sweet dreams, princess,” as Boba joined you, feeling your warm body up against his.

Both of you slept through the night and well into the morning. Your nightmares becoming a thing of the past.


End file.
